


Smugness

by Sys



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: This is my first feeble attempt at writing these two. Please forgive me. I actually do love the pairing.





	Smugness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hi! If you received this story and don't like it, please just let me know. (Something along the lines of "No thanks" will do nicely. I'll be happy to remove it, so it's not associated with you any longer.) I hope you're having a fantastic New Year and that you and yours are safe, happy and healthy and remain thus.

“Julian says you’re a good kisser.” 

She pauses, mid-movement, unable to return the brush to Jadzia’s hair. Being friends with Dax is so full of strange, random moments that she can’t even say which was the most obscure thing she’s allowed herself to be talked into. Though the holosuite encounter with that man Lancelot certainly comes to mind. The costumes, alone. Or this random wish to have her hair brushed... ever since that ritual... it’s certainly never _dull_. 

But sometimes...

“He told you what?!” 

“Well he didn’t exactly use those words. But...”

Which probably means he didn’t say anything. Good on his health. The last thing she needs is Doctor Bashir spreading his views on the time they were trapped in that particular mess... with all of its unfortunate implications. 

“But...?”

“He had a bit of a gleam in his eyes when I asked, before he tried to pretend that he didn’t understand what I was talking about.”

“I know you find impersonal questions boring, but could you mind your own business?”

“What makes you think that that isn’t what I’m doing?”

“I didn’t know you _like_ Julian...” A cowardly way to try and figure out the more likely implication. That there is a reason why Jadzia’s back is resting lightly against her legs. Why after they’ve had drinks at Quark’s they’ve withdrawn to her quarters... she should have noticed this earlier. Should’ve understood the signs and made up her mind about it.

“Oh I like Julian... but I _like_ you, Nerys.”

It shouldn’t come as a surprise. She’s seen her with Lenara Kahn, the looks she gave her... but.... that was someone she was married to... well Dax anyway. And who knows which of them likes her. How do they even process these feelings? Being friends with Jadzia Dax is exciting, strange and fun. But taking it further than that?

She returns the brush to Dax’s hair, not sure how to react. What to tell her. And thankfully, Jadzia accepts her silence. Doesn’t push. Just remains there, sitting and waiting to have her hair returned to its most shining self. There really isn’t anyone she could talk to about this, and that’s the strangest thing. But she sometimes wonders if Odo has feelings for her and that would make that talk even more awkward than bringing it up if he doesn’t. And asking the Captain if dating his best friend is a good idea... 

“Dax, I’m flattered, really, but...”

“You think I’m too old for you.”

“I think you’re one of the best friends I ever had and I don’t... I’m not very lucky with...”

“Men?”

Oh the smugness of her tone. 

“ _If_ we try this we take it slow. And we don’t tell anyone.”

“Not even Benjamin...” There’s a feint note of regret in Jadzia’s voice that confirms that that addition’s particularly important. 

“Not right...”

“We’ll have to tell him when we get married...”

Thankfully she feels the quivering of suppressed laughter before she swallows the bait. Two can play at that game.

“Perhaps we can ask for a couple of days off. I really should meet your family...”

“Nerys...?”

“There are rituals to this, Jadzia. I cannot marry you without...”

“Do you really want to get married already? You said you wanted to...”

Who would have thought that it’s possible to render her... well not speechless. But to confuse her, at least a little. 

“Marriage is very sacred to us. We do not enter any relationship we are not willing to close in an amiable manner if that ever is needed. So the rituals to prepare to get married...” She pauses, but it takes a while till she hears any reaction.

“I really would marry you.” Jadzia says, softly. Finally. “But perhaps we should take one step at a time?”

“That might be good.”

“Is there a ritual to follow if I want to kiss you?”

She considers that. Puts aside the brush and gently traces each line of spots with one hand. “No, I think I know you well enough already.”

Jadzia catches one of her hands and she feels lips brush past it in the slightest hint of a kiss. Still playful. That really doesn’t come as a surprise. What does come as a surprise is that after a handful of gentle almost-kisses to her palm, Jadzia rises, suddenly. 

“I should teach you to play chess.”

“Can’t you play with Sisko?”

“We need more shared hobbies.”

She considers repeating the question. But seeing the excited glint in Jadzia’s eyes tells her it’s futile to suggest that maybe some sports and holosuite programs might work out as hobbies they’ll both enjoy... 

“You’ll like it, it’s all about strategies.”

Never dull... She reminds herself that that is one of the things that she _likes_ about Jadzia Dax.


End file.
